


Encadenado

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Movie I saw in my best channel friend Film Zone, Boys in Chains, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ramsay is his own warning, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Female/Male-Relationships, Misogyny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>✎</strong> A sus diez años Theon fue secuestrado por un asesino en serie que lo convirtió en su esclavo e hijo.</p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Regla 11:</strong> Él te llamará Reek. Él se llama Ramsay pero tú debes llamarlo padre.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875931) by [Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng)



**Prólogo**

 

—Adiós, Theon. —Robb Stark lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. —Mañana asegúrate de llegar temprano.

—Sí, sí lo haré cuando dejes de hablar como si fueras mi padre.

Robb agitó las manos mientras caminaba al lado de Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy le correspondió el saludo hasta la esquina donde los Stark se esfumaron. Y al bufar se sentó entre las escaleras, uno a uno los alumnos abandonaban la institución, él no tenía esa suerte y debía quedarse allí sentado con los brazos cruzados.

Su padre le prometió que esta vez lo recogería temprano pero al parecer y, al igual que cientas de anteriores veces, solo fue una mentira dicha a un crédulo niño. Tenía sueño y las piernas le dolían, con el transcurrir de los segundos maldijo el no poder irse junto a Robb. Una vez cansado de esperar a su padre se fue junto al muchacho, no fue una buena idea, al regresar a su casa fue castigado y tuvo prohibido visitar a Robb por un mes entero.

—Bueno, tendré que llevarte otra vez a casa. —Su maestra, Kyra, se le acercó y al extenderle la mano le sonrió. — ¿Te gustaría pasar por una heladería en el camino?

Era una mujer joven y bella, a diferencia de la profesora de literatura que era una horrorosa y amargada mujer llamada Lysa. Kyra era su maestra favorita, dulce y atenta, él nunca fue bueno en matemáticas por lo que se aprovechaba de ello para tener unos minutos más con ella. También estaban esas ocasiones en las que su padre no lo recogía, esos días solo eran buenos porque Kyra estaba con él. Aunque fue hace unas pocas semanas que ella se encargó de enviarlo a casa, con los repetidos olvidos de su padre la directora se encargó de colocarle una tutora que lo custodiara cuando esto aconteciera.

—Toma mi mano. —Kyra le indicó al ponerlo en pie. —Pediremos un taxi.

—Ya tengo diez años, maestra, puedo caminar solo.

—Como tú digas, pequeño hombre.

Theon sonrojado la siguió. Kyra detuvo el primer taxi que estuvo cerca levantando los dedos y le abrió la puerta como si él fuera la doncella allí. Dentro del vehículo le dijo al taxista la dirección de la heladería que solían visitar. El hombre los miró por el espejo retrovisor al asentir, tenía unos ojos claros, muy claros, que le provocaron un escalofrío.

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, pequeño? —El hombre preguntó.

Theon no tenía intensión de contestar, no era algo que le incumbiera, por lo que alojó la mirada en el paisaje que la ventana le daba. En cambio, Kyra fue la que habló por él. —Su padre se olvidó de recogerlo.

—Si yo tuviera un hijo jamás olvidaría recogerlo.

—Pero no siempre se puede estar, hay cientas de responsabilidades que pueden retasar a uno. El trabajo por ejemplo.

—La primera y única prioridad de un padre es su hijo.

Kyra y el taxista entablaron una larga conversación que a Theon le resultó tediosa. Su tiempo con su maestra estaba siendo robado por ese hombre, ¿quién se creía que era para hacerlo eso? Un simple taxista, nada más. Frunció el ceño.

El hombre cerró la boca al momento en que Kyra volteó el rostro. —Disculpe, esa era la calle de la heladería. Acaba de pasarla. —No hubo respuesta y la ventana de vidrio que divide los asientos traseros con los delanteros fue deslizada. — ¡Hey! ¿Podría detenerse?

Nada, ni una sola palabra. El coche se movía más rápido, pasaban calles que no conocía, una más desconocida que la otra. Al igual que Kyra, comenzó a preocuparse. Ella golpeó el vidrio con los puños y grito una cuantas veces más.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Tengo un niño aquí! ¡Si usted no se detiene en este momento, no solo lo voy a reportar a la compañía de taxis sino que también con la maldita policía! ¿Me oyes?

Las cerraduras fueron bloqueadas y su maestra de todas formas intentó sin cesar abrir la puerta. Luego de verla por unos segundos hizo lo mismo, con mucho menos éxito. La ciudad se alejaba y un panorama verdoso se les aproximaba en las pupilas.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Déjanos bajar de este maldito coche! ¡Maldito, déjanos!

Al doblar en un descampado el automóvil se detuvo y el conductor salió de este. Kyra al advertirlo rebuscó en el bolso, tomó el móvil y se lo posó en las manos. Ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas y caían sobre sus manos. —Tómalo, cuando grite corre, debes correr. Todo estará bien. Escúchame, corre y llama a la policía, cuéntales todo.

—No, no, no me iré sin ti.

—Hazlo, Theon. Corre y cuéntales, sálvate. Todo estará bien, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Kyra le besó la frente y lo aferró entre los brazos. La puerta se abrió y los brazos que le acariciaban la espalda se le fueron arrebatados. Kyra fue tomada desde los cabellos, cuales se jalaron hasta sacarle la cabeza fuera del coche. El sollozo fue interrumpido por un golpe que aterrizó en la entera mejilla y la comisura de la boca. Theon chilló y Kyra se desmayó, el cuerpo fue movido con mayor facilidad y la cabeza se le arrojó a los muslos.

El taxista de oscuros y secos cabellos le clavó esos aterradores ojos y le sonrió, tenía los labios gruesos y largos y los dientes blancos y brillosos. El dedo medio se ubicó en el centro de la boca y con un ligero silbido se le dijo: —Silencio, pequeño, no me gustan los parlanchines.

El taxi se alejó más y más de la heladería. Ya no mantenía su mente ocupada en la selección de los gustos de su próximo helado, ahora utilizaba su completo ser en lograr comunicarse con la policía, no obstante, cuanto más verde era el camino menos servicio tenía. Corrió los mechones que le cubrían el rostro a Kyra y le tocó con delicadeza la zona en que un matiz rojizo crecía.

El viaje concluyó en una mediana casa situada en ese extenso campo, la puerta del estacionamiento subió al tener la punta del coche olisqueándola y descendió después de que el mismo se introdujera. El taxista bajó con estrepito despertando a Kyra de un susto.

— ¿E-estas bien? —Preguntó con esa voz que trasmitía su inminente terror.

—Sí, cálmate, estará todo bien.

Las llaves en las manos del hombre tintinearon y una de ellas desbloqueó el cerrojo de la puerta que conectaba el estacionamiento con el resto de la casa. Regresó a ellos, al abrir la puerta Kyra lanzó algunas patadas al aire, ninguna lo golpeó. Le agarró un tobillo y acarreándoselo hacia afuera la arrojó al suelo. Antes de que la levantara por la cintura cerró la puerta, Theon le pegó al vidrio.

—Tranquilo. —Uno de los brazos del hombre le apretaba el cuello. —Estaré bien. Quédate ahí, estarás bien. Tapate los oídos. Tapate los oídos, por favor.

Kyra se retorció y pataleó mientras fue arrastrada, y no evitó ser llevada adentro de la casa. No se tapó los oídos hasta que los gritos sonaron, eran tan altos que sobrepasaban sus manos y lo alcanzaban. Su llanto tampoco conseguía acallarlos, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y le dejaban las imágenes de su mente que se conformaban por Kyra siendo lastimada. El miedo le enfriaba el cuerpo, su piel se erizaba y sus ropas se mojaban con la orina que el pánico no le permitió contener.

Con el final de los gritos levantó las rodillas, acurrucando los muslos en su pecho y uniéndolos alrededor de sus brazos para apaciguar el olor que le hacía arrugar la nariz. «Todo estará bien.» Ella se lo prometió y que no hubiera gritos simbolizaba que no le mintió. Él recién tenía diez pero sabía cuándo alguien le mentía y Kyra no hizo eso, ella nunca le mentiría.

El que regresó al estacionamiento fue el taxista. Tenía sangre en el rostro, la camisa y las manos, el largo cabello despeinado y el pálido rostro sudado. Apartando la puerta se agachó apoyando las palmas en las rodillas.

—Ven conmigo, pequeño.

Theon ágilmente se movió hacia atrás, su espalda se adhirió con la otra puerta y su cuerpo se encogió en la esquina. El hombre suspiró y agarrándole los hombros lo empujó. Luchó tanto como pudo, quiso clavar sus uñas en los asientos y estas danzaron por el aire lastimándole al rozar las secciones compactas del coche. Los brazos contrarios le rodearon la cadera, sus piernas no tocaron el suelo y meneándose golpearon el capó. Algunos insignificantes rasguños fueron depositados en los brazos que le oprimían el vientre tan fuerte al punto de quitarle el aire.

Inmediata a la puerta se hallaba una pequeña bodega y de ella se llegaba a la cocina. Una cama estaba pegada a la pared y la última esquina a la derecha, fue tirado a ella, los resortes le hicieron dar un saltito.

—Mi padre me hallará.

— ¿Tu padre? Sí, él te hallará si eso es lo que crees. —El hombre se le aproximaba más y más, apretó los dientes y lo desafió con la mirada en alto. —Tu padre se olvida de recogerte de la escuela y tú crees que se preocupará por encontrarte, eres tonto pequeño.

Su pierna derecha se dobló y se estiró con brusquedad sobre la entrepierna del taxista, quien gruñó y se contrajo. Habría corrido lejos si el grueso brazo no le hubiese obstaculizado el camino. Los dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos y jalaron su cabeza al colchón, gritó y volvió a llorar.

—Esta es la única que te dejare pasar, pequeño.

Se alejó al ser soltado, el colchón era duro y estaba recubierto por tierra, su pantalón le cubría hasta las rodillas por lo que el resto de sus piernas era raspado y la picazón se le propagaba por la espalda.

—Quiero ver a mi maestra.

—No la verás, ella se fue y no volverá… jamás.

El taxista dormía y Theon prolongó su llanto. Su cabeza recaía a sus rodillas y su espalda dolía por la encorvadura que adquiría. Con el agotamiento de sus lágrimas decidió encontrar una salida. Caminaba despacio y de puntillas para no despertar al hombre, primero revisó el pasillo que daba a la habitación en que este estaba y al confirmar que era seguro, se dirigió al trastero.

Escaló la estantería y alcanzó el pequeño hueco que lo conducía al desván. Sus ropas se ensuciaron por la tierra que era mayor a la de la cama, su pantalón endureció y le pinchaba los muslos al ir a gatas por el suelo. La buhardilla estaba bloqueada por maderas cruzadas, con dos patadas las quebró y los restos los apartó con facilidad. Era un cuadrado pequeño por lo que tuvo que pasar sus brazos y después su cabeza, el sol empezaba a asomarse.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, pequeño?

Instalando sus pies sobre la chapa que funcionaba de techo de la habitación agregada se agazapó tanto como pudo para no ser visto, no más de lo que ya había sido. Inhaló y exhaló el aire fresco para poder gritar con excesiva fuerza.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

—Oh sí, pide ayuda. —Lo animó. —Resultas demasiado predecible.

El taxista agarró unas piedras, jugó con ellas un momento y finalmente estirando el codo le tiró una. Le golpeó las costillas y la próxima le rozó los cabellos. Se cubrió la cabeza, la tercera piedra le tocó los dedos golpeándole la cabeza con el eco del impacto. Esta última no cayó al pasto y se estancó en el borde, sus dedos se extendieron.

— ¿Qué harás con eso? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sabía que debía hacer. Su brazo se impulsó y la piedra voló, no muy lejos, no alcanzó al taxista ni mucho menos un tercio de la distancia que ambos tenían. El hombre se echó a reír por su desempeño.

—Muy bien, no te rindas, seguir adelante es la esencia de la vida. —Le dijo en las pausas de las irritantes risas. —Te propongo algo, bájate de ahí y te daré un poco de ventaja. Adelante, corre.

Theon observó en ambas direcciones, verde y más verde, sería en vano continuar gritando, nadie lo escucharía y su garganta se laceraría. Tampoco podría quedarse allí, si no bajaba por su propia cuenta el hombre lo bajaría a la fuerza. Bajó con ayuda de las piedras, una en su cadera, dos en sus piernas y brazos, y una en su frente. Sus huesos crujieron e la caída, respirar le era punzante.

—Eres de papel, pequeño.

Y una vez más estuvo en los brazos del otro. No opuso resistencia, su energía se marchó con la piedra. Acostado en la cama apretó su vientre, su estómago rugía. El taxista traía una larga y pesada cadena y unos húmedos labios en esa sonrisa. Le ensambló uno de los extremos en el tobillo y el otro a una de las patas de la cama, la carne se le oprimía y la piel se le enrojecía. Cuando lo notó fue demasiado tarde.

—Te lo has ganado. —Le palmeó la pierna. —Ahora, levántate y quítate ese pantalón. —El hombre se desabrochó el cinturón y lo sostuvo en las palmas. —Rápido, pequeño, no lo repetiré.

Theon se puso en pie y no hizo nada más. Sus ojos seguían los movimientos del látigo, de arriba a abajo, y entretanto tiritaba. El taxista chasqueó la lengua y arrodillándose enfrente suyo le desabrochó y bajó con tosquedad la prenda.

—Agregare un latigazo más por esto, pequeño. —El hombre tenía los ojos brillosos. —Esta vez escúchame y haz lo que te digo. Voltéate.

Obedeció, sus piernas fueron lentas, la cadena se movía con él y tintineaba. Sus pies se despegaron mínimamente del suelo y sus piernas se desnudaron por completo. Las manos del taxista se apoyaron en su espalda y tumbándola lo forzaron a asentar su torso y rostro en la cama. Su cadera fue erguida y su flaco trasero desvestido, un gritito le recorrió los labios.

—Te castigare por tratar de escapar, serán dos latigazos por eso y uno más por no obedecer.

Tragó saliva, el aire le besó la piel por un momento y sin previo aviso el primer golpe llegó. Fue brusco, el cuero se le acopló con mucha potencia y a un tiempo que pareció durar una eternidad. Un chillido y su espalda se arqueó, sus talones se realzaron y los dedos de sus pies se encresparon.

—Uno. —El taxista dijo.

Sus uñas se clavaron en el colchón, la tierra se encastraba por debajo de ellas, sus piernas palpitaban y su cadera se meneaba. Esperó con el ardor en su trasero latente la próxima unión del cuero con su piel. Y fue más fuerte, el cinturón se plantó en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, en el cual vislumbraba una marca rosada a la que se le desarrollaba la tonicidad con los golpes.

—Dos.

Las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos, la saliva se le derramaba por las comisuras y mojaba el colchón. Sus rodillas se doblaban, sin el esfuerzo necesario no lograba mantenerlas enderezadas. Sus labios se secaban y resquebrajaban tras los gritos, uno más agudo que el otro.

—Tres.

Con el tercero y último su cuerpo cedió y se derrumbó. El cuero se alejó y sus manos agiles frotaron su trasero. Acarició la rojiza piel hasta que esta dejó de arder y la cubrió. Yació en la cama abrigándose con los brazos, sus piernas pegadas se curvaban a la altura de su vientre.

—Bien, ¿no volverás a intentar escapar ni desobedecerás, verdad? ¿Has aprendido la lección?

—S-sí.

— ¿Sí que?

—Sí, señor.

—Buen chico.

El taxista poniéndose el cinturón se encaminó a la sala de estar, sus ojos lo persiguieron, verlo caminar le causaba malestar también. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz. La televisión se encendió y el cuerpo se desplomó con desazón al sofá. La voz que provenía del televisor era conocida para él, era el programa de cocina que solía ver con su madre por la mañana, él anotaba las recetas y luego ella las preparaba para el almuerzo.

El hombre no prestó atención al programa de cocina, los claros ojos estaban en los suyos. —Ven aquí, pequeño. Quita esa cara larga y ven conmigo.

Las cadenas hacían sus pasos más pausados y ruidosos, para no retrasarse las levantó. Las piernas se distanciaron y una mano le indicó que se sentara entre ellas. Titubeó y lo hizo igual. Sus cabellos fueron enredados entre los dedos contrarios que jugueteaban con los mechones girándolos y alargándolos.

—He sido muy malo contigo. —El hombre buscó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y al agarrar algo de él le dio ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. —Es para ti.

Era un caramelo, ladeó la cabeza confundido y se lo arrebató veloz. Redondo, violeta y dulce, era el caramelo más sabroso que probó en su vida. —Gracias.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo Uno**

** Reglas: **

1\. Harás lo que él diga, ese será tu trabajo.

2\. Limpiarás ~~su~~ vuestra casa. Bolsas para basura, trapeador, cubeta, escoba, esas son tus herramientas.

3\. Le prepararás el desayuno todas las mañanas. Por el resto de tu vida.

4\. No comerás ni beberás si él no lo ordena. Comerás después de que él lo haya hecho y solo las sobras.

5\. Si el timbre suena significa que él ha traído _una_. Tienes diez segundos para abrir los cerrojos.

6\. Cada noche él trae un periódico, al terminar de leerlo buscarás historias sobre personas perdidas, las recortarás bien y con cuidado, y las agregarás al álbum.

7\. Con los tesoros: las licencias en el cofre y el dinero en la botella.

8\. La televisión está prohibida para ti si él no te la ofrece.

9\. ~~Si alguien toca la puerta~~. Nadie lo hará.

10\. Si le robas serás castigado. Si intentas escapar o no tienes limpia la casa serás castigado. Si lo pones nervioso o le estorbas serás castigado.

11\. Él te llamará _Reek_. Él se llama Ramsay pero tú debes llamarlo _padre_.

Este es el mundo, el, tú y ellas... nada más.

Theon estaba guardando una licencia en el cofre cuando el timbre sonó. «Uno.» Sus piernas se movieron con rapidez, las cadenas al principio fueron un impedimento pero se acostumbró para que en vez de estorbar le fueran de ayuda. Y era una nueva, más ligera y larga que se enganchaba en la pared de la cocina, era tan extensa como el interior de la casa pero no eran suficientemente largas para dejarlo salir. «Dos. Tres.» El pasillo. «Cuatro.» La sala de estar. «Cinco. Seis.» La cocina. «Siete.» La puerta. «Ocho.» Dos cerrojos. «Nueve.» Tres cerrojos más. «Diez.» De regreso a la cocina, pegado a la mesada.

Los dedos de Ramsay jalaban unos largos cabellos rubios. Los gritos provenían de una mujer joven que pataleaba, dejó de hacerlo al ser arrojada al suelo, la cabeza le rebotó y logró un estrepitoso eco. Desde allí fue arrastrada hasta la habitación.

Al cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha del buzo se recostó en la cama y trató de dormir, no obstante, los gritos de la mujer eran muy fuertes y sobrepasaban la tela que cubría sus orejas. Las apretó con las manos y los gritos ya no se le clavaron con tanto ímpetu. Se escabulló debajo de la mesa, allí los ruidos no podían alcanzarlo y le fue de gran ayuda durante esos ocho años.

Entonces los gritos se detuvieron, no porque estuviera cubierto por la mesa sino porque realmente lo habían hecho. La puerta se abrió y en vez de ser los pasos de Ramsay los que se escucharon fueron los sollozos de la mujer. Ella corrió con tambaleos a la puerta en la sala de estar y al no poder abrirla fue hasta la cocina. Tenía menos ropa con la que llegó y cortes por todo el cuerpo, la sangre le adornaba la piel.

— ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Theon al notar que la estaba viendo agachó la cabeza y la ignoró. Ella siguió recorriendo la habitación buscando alguna salida, sabía que no encontraría ninguna, una vez el intentó hacer lo mismo y de mucho que le sirvió.

— ¿Por dónde? ¿Cuál es la salida?

Ella se le acercó, el corte en el pecho era amplio por lo que la sangre salía a trompicones. Más y más cerca, su respiración se agitaba, se alejó tanto como pudo —rezó para que Ramsay supiera que él quiso alejarse — y la mujer de todas formas le capturó los hombros.

— ¡Por favor, solo quiero irme a casa! ¿Cómo diablos salgo de aquí? Dime-

Y eso fue todo lo que escuchó, la voz se cortó y de un momento a otro la cabeza cayó. Un cuchillo se clavó en la parte posterior de esta, por donde los cabellos se juntaban en una coleta. Las manos en sus hombros lo soltaron y el cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo. Y parado en la sala de estar se encontraba Ramsay.

—Una niña difícil. —Dijo al recuperar el cuchillo. —Ve por algo de alcohol, una aguja e hilo.

Ramsay se sentó en la cama y el por detrás, mojó el algodón con el alcohol y lo pasó por la herida debajo del ojo izquierdo. El corte tenía el mismo largo que el ojo, no tan ancho. Ramsay se retorció al momento en que el algodón se extendió por cada sección de la herida. Preparó la aguja, sus dedos temblaban y sudaban.

—Es más divertido cuando luchan. Ella sí que me dio pelea.

Su muñeca se apoyó en la mejilla y presionando la aguja con sus dedos comenzó a atravesar la piel. Unos pequeños huecos de adentro a fuera, la piel se levantaba al tener la aguja cubierta y a su vez esta se ensangrentaba.

— ¿Estas escuchándome, Reek?

—S-sí, lo hago.

—Muy bien, escuchar es bueno.

Tironeaba el hilo juntando las pieles separadas. Volver a clavar la aguja era la parte más difícil, debía controlar el temblor de sus manos y encontrar el lugar indicado para crear el hueco. Y quitarla de la piel era más cómodo, sus dedos se posaban en la piel auxiliándole al quitar la aguja.

—Y salió corriendo. Te ha dado más trabajo, Reek, ha llenado toda la casa de sangre.

Ató el hilo con cuidado, un círculo y se articulaban al final del corte. Ramsay frunció el ceño. Guardó el alcohol, el hilo y la aguja, y comenzó a fregar el suelo con sus viejos amigos el cepillo y la cubeta. El piso era lo más fácil, quitar la sangre del colchón y las sábanas era lo complicado. Una vez tardó una noche entera en quitar la sangre del colchón, estaba seca y adherida a las capas más profundas, y por ello fue castigado por retrasar el sueño de Ramsay.

Con la pala cavó un hueco del largo de la mujer y lo suficientemente profundo para que cupiera todo el cuerpo y la tierra encima de este. El hueco estaba próximo al de Kyra, cada año Ramsay le permitía llorarla. Las mujeres eran depositadas en la bodega, era una habitación que Ramsay agregó con paredes de chapa. Archivó la licencia en el cofre, se llamaba Violet, y el dinero en la botella, era poco. Arrastró a la mujer por la tierra, no quería ensuciarla y tampoco tenía la fuerza para levantarla en sus brazos.

En la cocina se enderezó, aunque mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Ramsay bebía una cerveza y apoyaba un brazo en un grueso libro.

—He terminado de limpiar, Padre. ¿Puedo dormir ahora?

—No, Reek, estaba pensando en que podríamos conversar. Trabajo todo el día y tengo poco tiempo contigo, debes sentirte solo sin nadie con quien hablar. Ven aquí, siéntate, tengamos un momento familiar.

Se sentó enfrente, sus yemas apenas se apoyaron en la madera, moviéndose con nerviosismo los dedos. Escasas oportunidades fueron las que se le ordenaron posponer su sueño, no se quejaba y no se permitía los bostezos. Ramsay ladeó la cabeza y se obligó a elevar sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres aprender cosas? —Le preguntó. —Porque saber es importante, de lo contrario los demás te van a pisotear. Yo se cosas que deberías aprender y no dejare que mi hijo sea un ignorante. —El libro se le fue acercado. —Tómalo, es para ti. Vas a estudiar y aprenderás.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Despacio sus dedos montaron el libro, era azul y de tapa dura.

—Sobre la gente, que es lo que tienen en su interior.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sin educación estas perdido. Has visto algunas cosas, te he mostrado algunas cosas pero no las has entendido. Armas rompecabezas, de esos que tienen la imagen fuera de la caja ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo hago.

Cuando era bueno Ramsay lo recompensaba con un rompecabezas, eran esos que se conseguían en cualquier tienda. Era minucioso al armarlos para que el cartón no se rompiera y pudiera usarlo más de una vez. No eran complejos, lograba armar tres en una misma tarde y de esa forma forzaba a Ramsay para que le trajera muchos más. Esos eran sus únicos juguetes además de la escoba.

—Las personas son así, imágenes en el exterior y piezas por dentro. Este libro es sobre el rompecabezas humano. Tú debes estudiarlo y aprenderás a despedazar a una persona, volverla a armar y entenderla. Así que estúdialo, solo estudia, ¿no querrás estar encadenado aquí el resto de tu vida, no?

—No, no. —Sus palabras salieron del agitado corazón.

— ¿No, verdad? Hay esperanzas aun para ti, estudia duro y luego tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Un acuerdo, ¿para qué?

—Para desencadenarte y salir, podrás traer a alguien. Ya creciste, creo que pronto querrás traer a una mujer.

—No haré rompecabezas, no quiero matarlas.

Theon lo pensó muy bien y soltó el libro, dándole un pequeño impulso hacia el otro. No era feliz teniendo que enterrarlas y menos lo sería si él tenía que ser el causante de ese entierro. No quería que la sangre ajena se le pegara en el cuero, no quería un cuchillo entre sus manos, no quería ser como Ramsay. Era más fácil ser Reek.

Ramsay suspiró y golpeando con los puños la mesa se puso en pie. — ¡Te estoy ofreciendo el obsequio de la sabiduría! ¡Y tú lo desprecias! ¡Estarás encadenado a esa pared toda tu maldita vida, muchacho! —Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Theon se encogió, sus hombros se levantaban y su espalda se encorvaba. —No iba a mostrártelo, pero ya que te comportas así. Mira eso, ese hombre es a quien llamabas padre.

La palma descansó en la mesa, de esta se descubría una foto. «Papá.» No lo recordaba así, ese hombre era muy viejo para ser su padre, aunque ese barco si lo recordaba. Todos los veranos la familia Greyjoy se embarcaba en el mar, iban a bordo del Silencio, el barco de su tío Euron.

—Está teniendo unas felices vacaciones, tiene una gran vida. ¿Lo ves? No es alguien que te echa de menos. —Ramsay le sostuvo y elevó el rostro, los dedos le apretaron las mejillas. —Solo me tienes a mí, a nadie más. —Le miró por un momento y finalmente lo soltó. —Ve, ve a la cama.

«Él no te echa de menos. No le importas.» Sabía que no era cierto, no podía serlo, no quería creer eso. «Él no te ha buscado y no te buscara.» El hombre en esa foto no era su padre, esas facciones no las recordaba. Quizás no lo reconocía por tanto tiempo trascurrido sin verlo y Ramsay no le mentiría, él siempre le decía la verdad.

—Quítate esos harapos. —Le indicó. —Quiero follarte, esa inútil no servía para eso.

Primero el pantalón, el buzo y la camiseta —anteriormente fue de Ramsay, estaba estirada y era grande para sus flacos huesos —, y por último la ropa interior. Ramsay día por media pedía lo mismo y no es que le molestara, era lo único que le gustaba de aquel hombre. En la cama se arrodilló, con sus palmas en el colchón arqueó su espalda hacia abajo y aguardó a que Ramsay se le arrimara.

El rostro se le enrojecía al estar al tanto de que los ojos de Ramsay se detenían en cada detalle de sus flacas piernas. Y esos gruesos labios estarían húmedos, brillantes por la saliva que los teñiría.

—Eres tan huesudo, Reek. Tu cuerpo no es lindo, necesitas comer más. —Le dijo, deseó que más tarde recordara esas palabras. —Vamos, haz algo para que mi polla se ponga dura, tus flacos huesos no son suficientes. Rápido, haz lo que te enseñé.

Ramsay le enseñó a hacerlo y muy pocas veces lo puso en práctica por lo que todavía le era dificultoso conseguirlo. Sus piernas se distanciaron, su cadera se meneó hasta desmoronarse en el colchón. Sus piernas tomaron una mínima subida y descendieron premurosas, una y otra vez lo mismo.

Su polla se rozaba con el colchón, la fricción le hacía gemir y le causaba la molesta hinchazón. Esa era la exclusiva forma que podía utilizar para frotarse por sí mismo, sus manos debían esforzarse para quedarse apartadas y no asistirle. Dependía de su cadera y de cuán rápido sus piernas pudieran moverse.

Y no bastaba con eso, no lo satisfacía lo rápido ni fuerte que se sacudiera, no alcanzaba el punto máximo de su clímax que le hacía eyacular. Necesitaba las brutas manos de Ramsay rodeando su miembro y apretándolo hasta forzar la salida de su semilla.

—Por favor, Padre, ayúdame.

— ¿Ayudarte con qué?

—Con mi polla. Ayúdame a venirme, Papi.

—Como tú desees, Reek.

El aire fue más caliente a medida que Ramsay acortó la distancia entre ambos. Theon no se atrevió a verlo, las manos le recorrieron la espina dorsal y se estremeció. Los dedos se atoraron en la punta, húmeda,  y se extendieron con suavidad por el tronco. Subieron y bajaron, una vez apacibles, las demás hoscas y ásperas. No fueron más de tres de las posteriores para que su semilla brotara.

—Bien hecho, Reek. —Le oprimió el miembro hasta que todo el líquido terminara de prorrumpir. —Y ahora, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

—Fóllame. —Dijo con el tono que una queja tendría. —Lléname con tu polla, Papi.

Sus piernas regresaron a la posición inicial, no temblaban por miedo sino por la irritante espera. Ramsay le acomodó la pelvis y colocó la polla en su trasero, en el apartamiento de sus nalgas. La rigidez se deslizaba de arriba abajo, palpando su entrada en un movimiento de burla. Theon se mordió el labio inferior, le gustaba estar así, a la merced de Ramsay, no obstante, odiaba los juegos previos. Y no podía moverse para concluir con ellos, eso no sería del agrado del otro.

—Por favor, no me hagas esperar más. Por favor, fóllame, Papi.

—Oh mi niño sucio, si fueras más paciente lo disfrutarías más.

Ramsay simplemente empujó su cadera y abarcó la completa longitud de su entrada. Gritó, su cuello se estiró y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. Sus dedos se encresparon, su boca se abrió y la saliva le corrió por las comisuras.  Una de las manos de Ramsay se le plantaba en los cabellos y la otra en la cintura, las yemas se le clavaban y lo tiraban al otro cuerpo.

Una embestida tras otra, más bruscas y cerradas. Su interior ardía, la polla de Ramsay golpeaba su próstata haciéndole retorcer. No controlaba su voz ni sus labios, estos se sacudían sin dejarle agruparlos. La fuerza aumentaba y un minúsculo dolor aparecía, era insignificante al lado de la fruición. Que le gustara a tal medida le hacía sentir indecente.

Más profundo, una, dos o tres veces más y se acabó. El semen lo rellenó, Ramsay gruñó y de su boca se expulsó un prolongado gemido. El cuerpo contrario descansó en su espalda unos segundos, hasta que las respiraciones se normalizaron.

—Gracias, Papi. —Agradeció al momento en que Ramsay lo liberó y el frio vientre le lamió la piel del trasero.

—Duerme bien, mi dulce Reek. —Ramsay le besó la frente, después la nariz y la boca, tenía un gusto dulce en los labios y uno agrio en la lengua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes visitar mi [tumblr](http://tatianal3bolton.tumblr.com/), allí avisare sobre las actualizaciones, y hay algunos edits sobre esto.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon pone a prueba su aprendizaje, pero no sabe aprovecharlo y comienza a hacer preguntas.
> 
> Ramsay tiene muchas formas de detener las preguntas.

## Capítulo Dos

 

Los cereales en el tazón, la leche rebosando por encima mojándolos y un poco en un vaso. Theon se levantó temprano, ya no necesitaba sentir a Ramsay moviéndose cerca para despertarse, sus horarios se arreglaron para que tuviera ventaja. En sus primeros días allí no se despertaba a tiempo y preparaba el desayuno mucho después de que Ramsay se levantara, fue castigado cientas de veces por ello, era lento en aprender.  

—Buenos días, Padre.

—Buenos días, Reek. —Ramsay le besó los labios, despacio, tenía la boca húmeda y el aliento fresco por la menta. —Ven, siéntate, juguemos a un juego.

Ramsay llevaba debajo del brazo el cofre, conocía ese juego y siempre lo perdía. Theon bostezó y arrimó la banqueta a  la mesa. Las licencias fueron sacadas del cofre, cinco de ellas se le repartieron a cada uno.

—Vamos, te dejare empezar a ti.

Revolvió las licencias, tomó una al azar y se frotó los ojos para leer correctamente las letras. —Alison.

—Alison. Veintitrés años, cumple años el diecinueve de febrero y mintió sobre su peso, por mucho.

Correcto, regresó la licencia al cofre. Alison fue una mujer que Ramsay mató cuando él aún tenía diez años. Ella no lloró mucho y murió rápido, fue poca la sangre que tuvo que limpiar del colchón, aunque fue pesado arrastrarla hasta la bodega, Ramsay tuvo que ayudarle.

—Bien, ¿preparado? —Ramsay le preguntó y conocía la respuesta, nunca estaba preparado. —Helicent.

—Dieciséis cuarenta y dos Melbourne, departamento siete, de su propiedad. Nació el siete de septiembre, dijiste que era honesta sobre su peso, ella puso cincuenta y siete.

Ramsay se echó a reír. —Muy mal, Reek. Vamos, esfuérzate un poco más.

—Ella tiene… tiene veinticinco años.

—No, un poquito más alto.

— ¿Veintisiete? No lo sé, Padre, yo no sé sobre eso.

—No te preocupes, ya aprenderás.

Ramsay guardó las licencia antes de marcharse al trabajo, esa mañana había dejado el tazón casi llenó por lo que su hambre fue saciada por completo. Comió hasta el último de los cereales y sorbió todas las gotas de leche, su lengua acarreó la que se adhería al fondo del tazón.

Arregló la cama de Ramsay para la noche y al terminar de lavar el vaso y el tazón pudo volver a dormir. Soñó con el día en que Kyra lloró y gritó demasiado, el sudor le mojó el cuerpo. Al mediodía comenzó a estudiar, las hojas eran amarillentas, algunos dibujos dividían las letras, eso hizo menos cansador tener que leerlo. La cabeza, el cerebro, los ojos, la nariz, la boca y las orejas, por si solos eran complejos pero se tornaba factible al imaginar que aquellas eran partes del cuerpo de Ramsay.

Estudió duro toda la tarde para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y a la noche tuvo que interrumpirlo con la llegada de este. El timbre no sonó y el crujido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que se pusiera en pie. Una mujer morena se introdujo a la casa, no gritaba ni peleaba como las otras, ella caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cabello oscuro, ojos azules, delgada y mediana, debía aprender cada detalle para ganar los juegos.

—Hola, hola. —Se tambaleaba y hablaba entrecortado. —Soy Myranda.

De un lado al otro, un paso más y terminaría en el suelo. Ella le estaba sonriendo, ninguna antes le había sonreído, agachó la cabeza, sentía miedo de esa sonrisa. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos mientras Ramsay se encaminaba a él.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? ¡Ah, tengo que ir!

—Llévala al baño, Reek.

—Sí, llévame.

Estiró el brazo y su mano se enganchó a la de Myranda, era suave, pequeña y cálida. Él la guiaba por delante, ella lo seguía con torpeza y le creaba peso en el brazo al tironeárselo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar que era la primera vez que conducía a una mujer por el pasillo sin arrastrarla y todavía respirando.

—A ese baño no, Reek. —Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ramsay por detrás. —Al otro. —Le dijo apuntándole con una inclinación en los ojos la bodega.

Y entonces lo supo, era lo mismo de siempre solo que experimentado con un juego nuevo. Debía ser obvio para el a esas alturas, Ramsay nunca llevó una mujer a la casa por amabilidad, ni tampoco las dejaba irse. Todo aquel que entrara no salía, él tenía nueve años sin salir, al igual que Kyra.

Theon apoyó la espalda en la puerta, Ramsay estaba a su lado y Myranda en el centro de la habitación. Ella rebuscó en su cartera, tomó el paquete de cigarros y no logró encenderlo por el alcohol que le llenaba la sangre y no le permitía mantenerse tiesa.

—Podrías fumar pero prefiero que no lo hagas.

—Así que preferirías que no lo haga, bueno yo preferiría ir al baño pero si van a quedarse ahí parados yo fumare. Eso es lo que haré. —Intentó una vez, no tuvo éxito.

— ¿Recuerdas que te vi bailar? ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, eso me encanta. ¡Voy a bailar! —Ella movió sus brazos y la cadera, se detuvo al poner un pie delante del otro y estar a punto de derrumbarse. — ¡Creo que estoy demasiado ebria! Lo siento, ¡lo siento!

—No seas tonta, estas bien. Todo estará bien. Ven acá, acércate.

Ella le tendió una mano a Ramsay, él la aceptó y la jaló hacia sí. Ramsay lo miró antes de desenvainar el cuchillo y cortarle el cuello a Myranda. De extremo a extremo, una abertura separó en dos partes el cuello, Theon lanzó un agudo gritito.

—No me gustan las ruidosas.

Myranda se desmoronó, se retorcía ahogándose en su propia sangre que se expulsaba tal a una catarata, le mojaba el pecho y ensuciaba el suelo con un gran charco. En la boca la sangre se amontonaba y burbujeaba, los ojos también se le enrojecían.

Ramsay lo observó de lado. — ¿Qué he cortado?

Theon se tomó su tiempo para responder, un tiempo mirando el corte y el otro para erguir el cuello. —La arteria carótida.

—Sí, la arteria carótida, estas en lo correcto mi niño inteligente. —Ramsay le palmeó la cabeza, un gesto de aprobación probablemente. —Limpia este desorden. Cuando termines quiero que recortes el periódico, hay una noticia sobre Violet. Esos imbéciles del FBI creen que su exnovio la ha secuestrado, ¿no es gracioso?

Fue como Ramsay le dijo, en el periódico acusaban a la pareja de Violet, estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Lo recortó cuidado con las tijeras para niño y lo pegó en la última hoja del álbum. Posándolo en su pecho se dirigió a la sala de estar, Ramsay veía las noticias, era la misma noticia del recorte.

—Mira, Reek, aquí también somos noticia. La policía no sabe nada. Somos un misterio, no hay evidencia, es como si no existiéramos. Es un buen día, ¿no te parece, Reek?

—Ya… ya acabe con el álbum.

—Muéstrame. —Ramsay se lo arrebató y pasó hoja tras hoja. —Sí, cierto, está lleno. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, te comprare otro, es bueno llevar un registro.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —Interrumpió sus ojos en el televisor, quien sabría cuánto tiempo estaría sin verla después de esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Pregunte: ¿por qué haces eso?

— ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

—Tú me obligas. —Las palabras salían con valor, un valor del cual desconocía el origen.

—Esa es una buena respuesta. Yo lo hago porque ellas me obligan a hacerlo.

—Ellas no pidieron que las mataras.

Ramsay arrojó el álbum, algunas hojas se doblaron. — ¿Por qué es de repente esto tan importante? Ellas lo pidieron, sí que lo hicieron.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nacieron las malditas. —Ramsay cerró la mano izquierda en un puño y con él se golpeó la frente, unas repetidas  y fuertes veces.

—No te lastimes, Padre, por favor. —Susurró, no le importaba si se lastimaba o no, no obstante, al recordar que esa mañana le dejó mayor cantidad de comida era escrupuloso en sus necesidades.

— ¡Diablos, Reek! ¿Estás intentando que me vuelva malditamente loco? ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? Son unas malditas mujerzuelas, ¿la viste? ¿Las has visto? Son unas prostitutas.

—A mí me parecen buenas personas.

— _A mí me parecen buenas personas._ —Se burló. —Ven, siéntate en mi regazo. ¡Ahora, Reek! ¡Siéntate!

Lo hizo sin vacilar, las piernas de Ramsay se unificaron para que pudiera asentarse en ellas. Trató de ocupar el menor espacio posible. Su rostro fue agarrado y centrado desde la barbilla, Ramsay tenía los labios húmedos, la saliva le espumeaba por las comisuras.

—Lo que tú necesitas es una mujer, ya estás perdiendo la razón. Tienes que probar a una mujer, nada como una mujer para entenderlo.

—No necesito una mujer, te tengo a ti, Padre. Solo necesito probarte a ti, Padre.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Reek? —Ramsay comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, despacio y  sereno.

—Sí, Padre, nunca te mentiría.

Los dedos contornearon su desnudo pecho, las yemas rozaban sus tetillas. Estas se acoplaban entre dos dedos que le apretaban y jalaban hacia arriba, la piel se le endurecía y el color rosáceo se transmutaba en uno rojo. Theon gimió, solo por eso su polla empezó a endurecer. Sin deliberarlo detenidamente, sus manos se abalanzaron desesperadas a la entrepierna de Ramsay. Sus dedos temblaban por las ansias, deslizar la cremallera le tomó un largo tiempo por su torpeza.

—No, no, Reek. ¿Acaso te he dicho que hagas eso?

—No, Padre.

—No, ¿cierto? Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

—No lo sé, lo siento.

—Disculparse no es suficiente, Reek. ¿Qué te he dicho que se les hace a los niños insolentes?

—Se los castiga, Padre, y yo he sido un niño insolente.

—Y si sabes que se los castiga, ¿qué esperas? ¿Esa es la posición correcta para recibir un castigo?

Theon negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Se quitó el haraposo pantalón, descubriendo sus huesudas piernas, su flaco trasero y su medio dura polla. Se arrodilló enfrente de las piernas de Ramsay, su vientre yació sobre los muslos, sus palmas se abrieron aferrándose en el suelo y sus piernas se sostuvieron en sus puntillas.

— ¿Por qué debo castigarte, Reek?

—Por intentar tocarte, Padre. No tenía permitido tocarte.

—Exacto y por eso te golpearé cuatro veces, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso, Reek?

—Sí, por supuesto, Padre.

La mano de Ramsay acarició su trasero en círculos, se mordió el labio esperando a que esa delicadeza se esfumara. Los dedos se despegaron, jadeó expectante, presentía que le dolería y el ardor sin existencia se le propagaba por la poca carne. El brazo se dobló y la palma se ajustó a su trasero después de que la brisa lo tuviera. Theon chilló, el golpe rebotó por lo largo de sus piernas, su vientre se encogió.

—Uno, Reek.

—Uno, Papi. —Repitió.

Sus dedos se encresparon, sus uñas raspaban el suelo y se lastimaban, quebrándose y consiguiendo que algo de sangre se disparara. La brisa que se establecía por la separación de las pieles era más acometedora que la palma.

—Dos, Reek.

—Dos, Papi.

Su polla endureció mucho más con la segunda estocada, esta se frotaba contra la pierna de Ramsay al agitarse de atrás a adelante por el impulso de la mano. La palma tardó más tiempo en soltarlo y lo hacía sentir más deseoso.

—Tres, Reek.

—Tres, Papi.

Más fuerte, le dolió como ningún anterior golpe. Se esmeraba en conservar sus puntillas, sus piernas se torcían y sus rodillas se doblaban. Y el último llegó, se quedó sin aliento por un momento, su garganta se secó.

—Cuatro, Reek.

—Cuatro, Papi.

Su abultada polla se frotó en la pierna de Ramsay al apartarse de este. En sus rodillas se orientó al distanciamiento de las piernas contrarias y se ubicó en él, su cabeza descansó en uno de los muslos, el más cálido.

—Ahora sí, Reek, puedes tocarme ahora.

Theon prestó atención a cada palabra y fingiendo tranquilidad desabotonó el pantalón, la polla de Ramsay estaba mucho más rígida y húmeda que la suya. Sus labios besaron la punta, su lengua lamió el líquido pre seminal naciente.

—No, Reek, hazlo con tu mano. Y usa una sola, quiero que te folles a ti mismo con la otra.

Sus dedos se ampliaron en el tronco, la polla de Ramsay estaba tan mojada que sería corto el tiempo que tendría que tocarla, mucho menor si hubiese sido con la boca. Y con los dedos de la otra mano circunscribió su trasero, allí por donde la palma de Ramsay depositó una rojiza y gruesa marca. Un dedo se introdujo, exhaló tendido, y otro más lo acompañó. Ramsay rugió y él gimió.

Su cadera se meneó, de arriba a abajo, sus dedos alcanzaban mayor profundidad al moverse en giros y separar su carne. En la polla de Ramsay su mano se movía con premura, en la punta sus dedos apretujaban la sensible piel y Ramsay crujía los dientes en consecuencia. El hombre enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos y agitaba paulatinos los dedos, ciertas ocasiones con brutalidad, eso era cuando recuperaba la compostura.

Sus dedos fueron más impetuosos en su interior, uno más se adentró, su boca se abría y su respiración se agitaba. Su cuerpo se calentaba en desmedida, la punta de su polla se mojaba. La de Ramsay se adelantaba, la semilla llegó mucho antes de lo esperado. Y Theon supo que debía detenerse, aunque estuviera insatisfecho con ese ligero toque.

—Buen chico. Ve a la cama, es muy tarde para que un niño este despierto, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para estudiar.

—Sí, Padre.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay desea que Theon crezca como un hombre digno de su nombre. Theon hace lo mejor posible entre recuerdos, dedos, sangre y ninguna misericordia.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Su padre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Theon recién terminaba de limpiar y no tuvo tiempo para quitarse la sangre de la piel, esta se secaba y pegaba en ella. Se frotó los brazos mientras Ramsay Bolton se acercaba a la cama, la sangre se le encastraba en los cabellos por lo que le tironeaban y le causaban un mínimo dolor, muy insignificante al lado del dolor que el otro le pudiera dar. Se dio por vencido al notar que la sangre no se haría, sus manos dejaron de moverse y la sangre se incrustó mucho más, algún día tal vez se esfumaría y volvería a dormir tranquilo.

—Esto es un anuario escolar. Verás, aquí están los… ah, míralo por ti mismo.

Ramsay le extendió el libro, Theon lo tomó con rapidez sin hacerlo esperar por su reacción. Había muchos rostros en las páginas, todos tan distintos, él nunca podría aparecer en uno de ellos. La mayoría eran mujeres, los especímenes favoritos de su padre, unas más bellas que otras.

—Avísame cuando veas algo que te guste.

No tuvo que escuchar alguna palabra más para entender porque ese libro estaba en sus manos. Ni una mirada, ni una sola lectura, no hizo más que cerrarlo y depositarlo en el suelo, lejos de él y sus manos.

—Levántalo.

—No lo quiero. —Replicó con miedo.

Sabía que ese acto fue malo y merecía ser castigado por ello. Un niño malo debía ser castigado severamente para que aprendiera y no volviera a cometer el mismo error, él fue castigado muchas y dolorosas veces y continuaba sin aprender; era un mal hijo, muy malo, no merecía que Ramsay lo considerara como tal.

—Levántalo, Reek. —Esa orden salió con mayor dulzura, no parecía tan dura.

Y a pesar de la suavidad no obedeció, su actitud de insubordinado era latente. Ramsay se sentó en la cama, trató de alejarse pero se encontraba en la punta y derrumbarse solo sería peor para él. Se encogió ante la examinadora mirada de esos gélidos ojos.

— ¿En qué parte de la cadena alimenticia crees que estás, Reek? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? No sabes nada, Reek. Ahora mismo eres un simple perrito y un perrito ocupa el lugar más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, todas las otras criaturas lo pasan por encima, lo desprecian y lo matan. Pero si me escucharas serias un león, un león es fuerte y nadie está más alto en la cadena alimenticia que él, es una bestia sin escrúpulos que mata a todo aquel que trata de quitarle su lugar. Tienes que ser un león, Reek, un león si no quieres que nadie se aproveche de ti. La gente será mala contigo si sigues siendo un sucio perrito.

—No lo haré.

—Un hijo mío va a crecer inútilmente educado, si te estoy dando educación es para que la uses, con ella sobrevivirás en esta cadena alimenticia.

—Y-yo no soy tu hijo. —Las palabras equivocadas se escapaban otra vez de su boca.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

Ramsay le agarró la nuca, un escalofrío le corroyó la espalda. Su cabeza fue balanceada de adelante a atrás hasta que su cuerpo entero cayó al suelo. Sus rodillas se golpearon, sus palmas llegaron a tiempo para que su pecho no se lastimara. La mano presionaba su rostro al anuario, se mantuvo así un largo rato, el cuello se le entumecía y los parpados se le unían con brusquedad por las iniciantes lágrimas.

—Ve alrededor.

Su cabeza fue elevada, sus dientes chirriaron. Sus ojos se abrieron por la intervención de los dedos de Ramsay, estos sin sutileza le separaron los parpados causándole más irritación y lagrimeo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves? Pregunté, ¿qué es lo que ves? ¿Ves algo que indique que tú no eres mi hijo? ¿Qué no somos familia? ¿Ves algo? ¡Contéstame, Reek!

Theon tembló, veía tantas cosas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas le fundaban el sentimiento de familia. Veía el sofá en el que Ramsay pasaba gran parte de los fines de semanas y la televisión en la que solía ver los programas de cocina, él tenía recuerdos allí. Cuando era bueno se le permitía verla y observar rostros diferentes al de su captor, y este le regalaba dulces allí, siempre tenía una recompensa para ese desagradecido hijo. Un chocolate golpeándole la cabeza, unos cuantos pares de caramelos en el suelo para que los recogiera antes de sentarse o una paleta encima del televisor que era recibida como una sorpresa. Y por lo que sus años le enseñaron eso era un gesto originado de un amoroso padre, a forma de premio a las buenas labores de su hijo.

Y esa vacía esquina de la cocina, en navidad ese era el lugar del árbol torpemente decorado. Él podía colocar la estrella en la punta y los adornos por el contorno, Ramsay cada año le tomaba una foto junto al árbol para recordar cuantos centímetros crecía, cuan poco le faltaba para sobrepasar el árbol y tal vez para guardar esa feliz expresión en su rostro o el registro de los dientes que había perdido, no por causa natural sino porque Ramsay se los arrebató. Todos los años recibía un regalo, un rompecabezas nuevo, un libro para colorear, un dulce. Una única vez obtuvo un regalo superior, fue a sus trece años, Ramsay le dio un oso de peluche tan grande como su torso y se lo quitó a los pocos meses. Él tardó doce segundos en abrir los cerrojos por lo que su castigo fue ver la destrucción del oso que lo ayudaba a dormir.

La mesa también conllevaba un recuerdo, en esa mesa Ramsay lo tomó por vez primera. Fue a modo de castigo, por supuesto. Tenía quince años y la casa no estaba limpia. Ramsay le acorraló los brazos por detrás de la espalda y le jaló el pecho a la madera. No importó cuantas disculpas lanzara, Ramsay de todas formas le deslizó el pantalón y el calzón, y depositó la polla en su trasero. Gritó mucho, su garganta se quebró y su voz salió despacio y chillona durante toda una semana. Y por primera vez tuvo que limpiar sangre que no fuera de una mujer, aunque después de ello él podría ser considerado como una.

— ¿Y, Reek? ¿No me contestaras? ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Somos familia. Te veo a ti, Padre, y a mí, juntos como una familia. —El sollozo hacia que su voz se expulsara pausada. —L-lo siento, Padre, lo siento tanto. Somos familia, estaba equivocado, Padre. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

Al terminar de hablar Ramsay lo empujó desde las costillas, su cuerpo cayó y al instante sus piernas se doblaron uniéndose con sus brazos en su vientre. Su rostro se hundió en el suelo, las lágrimas mojaban la madera.

—Bien, te perdonare. Pero no quiero oírte el resto de la noche. No quiero saber nada de ti. ¡No quiero saber que existes!

Ramsay se desplomó en el sofá, no encendió el televisor y se frotó las sienes mirándole, tenía esa expresión tan dulce y acometedora a la vez. Lo hizo enojar sin razón alguna, no deseaba eso, no le gustaba verle enojado pero su boca no se detuvo. Regresó  a la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, levantó las cadenas para que estas no tintinearan, sus piernas, una por una, y el anuario, a Ramsay no le gustaría que descuidara los regalos que le daba.

Ramsay se puso en pie, estaba volviendo a él y tenía mucho miedo por ello. Sus ojos trataron de perderse en la pared, las lágrimas estaban a punto de dar una nueva aparición. El calor corporal de Ramsay estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Su pierna derecha fue agarrada, un chillido se expresó. Ramsay acomodó el sostén de la cadena en su tobillo. Un click fue lo siguiente que escuchó y el hierro se dividió, se despegó de su carne y yació en el colchón. Un contorno violáceo oscuro detallaba la zona en que la cadena lo aferró, era un color creado por la suciedad, la sangre seca y la opresión.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza, ¿por qué su padre haría eso? ¿Por qué después de tan mal comportamiento? ¿Por qué? Él no merecía tanta compasión. Se frotó el tobillo, era suave y se sentía muy vacío sin la cadena. Su piel se enfriaba sin tener la cadena encima.

—G-gracias, Padre. —Su voz salió lacrimosa.

Ramsay no le dijo nada, había rotó una regla, no le obedeció y creó ruido con su voz, aun cuando le dijo que no quería oírle por el resto de la noche. Con su padre en el sofá el valor lo abordó y se encaminó a él, no como una persona lo haría, fue arrodillado como si fuera un pequeño perro con las orejas caídas porque sabía que fue malo.

—Lo siento, Padre. Por favor, perdóname.

Se posicionó enfrente de Ramsay, su cabeza recayó hasta los desnudos pies de este y sus labios los besaron. Uno a uno, lento, sus labios se humedecieron. Su padre no se alejó, tal vez el enojo que poseía no era tan grave como él que Theon creía.

—Lo siento tanto, Padre. No lo volveré a hacer, seré un buen niño, por favor. Castígame si lo deseas, haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones, Padre.

Ramsay le tomó la mandíbula y le elevó el rostro, tenía una larga sonrisa en la boca. —Ya te lo he dicho, Reek, te he perdonado. Y también recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería oírte, que no quería saber nada de ti y me has vuelto a desobedecer, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo hoy, niño malo?

—No lo sé, Padre, lo siento no quiero ser un niño malo.

—No importa, Reek, no tienes que seguir preocupando por esto. Es demasiado para un tonto pequeño perrito como tú, ahora debes preocuparte por el castigo, ¿por qué debo castigarte, no es así?

—S-sí, Padre. —Susurró.

—Dame tu mano, Reek.

— ¿Mi mano? —Preguntó crédulo.

—No estás en posición para cuestionarme, Reek. Vamos, dame tu mano, la que tú prefieras.

Le cedió su mano derecha. La alzaba con lentitud, temblaba, Ramsay aferrándosele a la muñeca hizo que la mano llegara con mayor rapidez. Y el cuchillo se dio a conocer, Theon tragó saliva, un espasmo lo paralizó. 

— ¿Qué dedo debería cortar, Reek?

«Ninguno.» Hubiese dicho, se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —El que tú prefieras, Padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal el meñique? Sí, el meñique será perfecto.

El cuchillo se posó en su dedo, quiso apartarlo y Ramsay lo apretujó más fuerte, era una advertencia. La punta del cuchillo se deslizó de un extremo a otro, deteniéndose en la separación de las falanges y apenas dándole una probada de lo que realmente en breve vendría.

Inhaló profundo al momento en que el cuchillo se clavó en la última falange, trató de no gritar y un adolorido gemido salió a cambio. Sus dientes se unieron en torno a su labio inferior, chirriando y cortándolo como si ellos fueron el filo del cuchillo. La sangre vislumbró con una gruesa y oscura gota, con el proseguir del corte se convirtió en una línea sin conclusión.

Su carne era frágil por lo que al mínimo toque del cuchillo se quebrantaba. Fue rápido, una inclinación tras otra y la piel junto a la carne se enrojecían por la sangre y formaban dos partes distintas. Él no pudo conservar la vista en aquello, la fragmentación de la carne le provocaba nauseas. El dolor y el tiempo aumentaron al tiempo en que el cuchillo se estancó en su hueso.

La fuerza de sus dientes sobre su labio no fue suficiente para esconder los incesantes y estruendosos alaridos. Suplicó varias veces y todas ellas fueron acalladas por el corte que se volvía más brutal.

El tiempo pareció eterno, especuló que estaría muerto para cuando el dedo se saliera de su lugar de origen. El vigor de su resistencia no pudo sobrellevar el acrecentado padecimiento que se le imponía. Recibió latigazos, de todos los modos que podía conocer, algunos puñetazos en el rostro, ahorcamientos, tantos golpes, pero ningún dolor que estos le indujeron superaba al actual.

Ramsay lo soltó, no a su dedo. Allí donde antes estuvo su dedo se le propagaba un cosquilleo, no se atrevió a ver el resultado de la amputación. Su padre le sonreía, por las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista no captaba lo blanco de los dientes.

—No llores, Reek, has sido un buen niño. Tan valiente. —Ramsay pasó las yemas de los dedos por debajo de sus parpados, limpiándole las lágrimas que estos proferían. Y le besó la frente, una señal de ánimo seguramente. Theon le sonrió en consecuencia, devolviéndole la gratitud. —Seca esas lágrimas, te vendare ese dedo más tarde. Ahora tenemos algo que hacer con él y te necesito atento, Reek, ¿podrás estarlo?

—Sí, lo podré hacer, Padre.

—Bien. Entonces, ve a la cama y trae el anuario, Reek.

Theon obedeció, sabía que Ramsay lo obligaría a ver esos rostros una vez más y elegir uno de ellos. Tomó el anuario con su mano ilesa, la otra le palpitaba y la sangre aun prorrumpía. Ramsay se la apoyó en el regazo y lo abrió eligiendo paginas al azar.

—Como tú no has querido elegir dejaremos que tu dedo lo haga, ¿estás de acuerdo, Reek?

Asintió, no era una pregunta que necesitara responder, la respuesta que Ramsay esperaría o tendría no sería la que saldría con honestidad de su boca. Ramsay lanzó el dedo ensangrentado y pálido al aire, una corta distancia que aseguraría que caería en uno de esos rostros en blanco y negro. Descendió casi en el final de la página, Theon no observó el rostro de la víctima hasta que el dedo fue quitado.

—Oh, una niña bonita, Jeyne Poole, buena elección, Reek.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Él estaba estudiando escondido debajo de la mesa cuando su padre regresó a la casa con la nueva víctima. Era una mujer bella y joven, tal vez una niña aun, de ojos oscuros y cabellos marrones. Llorando y arrastrándose fue confinada en la habitación a la espera de su cercana laceración. Por un corto momento se oyeron unos sollozos pero luego nada y eso le daba mucho más miedo que los llantos. La puerta se abrió y se cerró con estruendo. Ramsay volvió a él y levantó los hombros ladeando la cabeza para poder verlo debajo de la mesa.

—Está lista. —Le dijo al extenderle la mano. —Anda, Reek, tienes que prepararte para ella.

Theon no movió ni un musculo y trató de concentrarse en las palabras del libro. Ramsay suspiró y se sentó enfrente suyo, le quitó los libros apartándolos a un costado para que lo único en que se concentrara fueran esos claros ojos.

— ¿Tienes miedo? Está bien, es tu primera vez. Vamos, sal de ahí. Ven, date prisa, debes limpiarte para ella, ¿por qué no querrás ensuciarla con tu olor a mierda, verdad?

—N-no, no la quiero ensuciar.

«No la quiero ver. No la quiero tocar. No quiero lastimarla. No quiero matarla.» ¿Por qué no podía tener su primera vez con Ramsay? Esa si realmente la disfrutaría. Ramsay le preparó la bañera, el agua colmaba la mitad de esta. El vapor empañaba el espejo y calentaba el frio aire del baño.

—Quítate los harapos, Reek.

No creía que sería algo bueno, siempre que se le pedía desnudarse era para otro tipo de cosas, algunas agradables al principio y otras desagradables hasta el final. Su pantalón descendió muy junto a sus piernas, acariciándolas, y al quitarse la camisa dejó que las cicatrices en su espalda fueran visibles.

Ramsay le indicó que se introdujera a la bañera y con lentitud sus piernas se movieron, agachó la cabeza al pasar por al lado de él. El agua estaba tibia por lo que su introducción fue rápida, su piel se erizó al apenas tocarla pero luego se acostumbró al placer del calor. Ramsay se le acercaba, el ruido de los pasos cada vez más cerca, centró la mirada en el agua. «Él te castigará.» No podía pensar en alguna otra cosa, no habría razón para un baño, a Ramsay le gustaba su mal olor. Tal vez allí lo ahogaría, el agua era una buena herramienta para hacerlo aprender. Seguramente esa noche no tendría sed.

 Ramsay tenía un trapo en la mano, lo mojó y lo sacudió antes de posarlo en su espalda. Un estremecimiento le arqueó la espalda, un bajo y agudo gemido se liberó de su boca. El trapo descendía con suavidad al igual que las gotas del agua. Eso debía ser un sueño, no podría ser real, Ramsay nunca lo trataría tan bien.

No recordaba lo que se sentía tomar este tipo de baños, siempre que se ensuciaba por la sangre ajena Ramsay le permitía usar la canilla del lavado durante cinco minutos. Esos eran los baños que conocía, aunque no le servían de mucho, para ese entonces la sangre ya se le incrustó profundamente en la piel y cinco minutos no alcanzaban para quitarla por completo, y pequeños trazos de ella adornaban su piel hasta el próximo momento en que Ramsay le cediera otros cinco minutos.

— ¿P-por qué debo hacer esto, Padre?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Porque es una buena manera de demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti y solo hay una forma de lograr eso.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo, Padre. P-puedo demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi de otra forma, por favor, debe haber otra forma.

El trapo continuó por sus hombros, sus brazos y desembocó en su pecho, la suavidad era cada vez mayor. En su vientre su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, sus huesos se relajaban y perdía el control de sus músculos. Ramsay se detuvo en su pelvis, sin alcanzar la unión de esta con su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de cuestionarme, Reek?

—No debo hacerlo, Padre. Los niños buenos no hacen preguntas.

—Muy bien, los niños buenos obedecen. Tu eres un buen niño ¿no es así? ¿Me obedecerás, cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto, soy un buen niño y te obedeceré, Padre. Haré todo lo que desees.

Sus piernas fueron talladas con detenimiento, un cosquilleo se le originaba en los talones y se le propagaba por todo el cuerpo. Su polla endureció ligeramente, posicionó sus piernas una muy pegada a la otra para que Ramsay no lo notara. No lo hizo, eso es lo que quiso creer, un insulso sonrojo le invadió las mejillas.

Ramsay le secó el cuerpo, con cuidado asegurándose que ningún sitio quedara húmedo. Le concedió una camisa limpia y nueva, no como las que siempre usaba que eran viejas y anchas por el corpulento cuerpo de su padre. Era rosada, los botones blancos que se abrochaban con lentitud a medida que Ramsay movía sus dedos. Por ultimo le acomodó los cabellos, pasando los mechones más largos de su flequillo por detrás de sus orejas. Y le besó la frente aprobando su nueva y elegante apariencia, tenía una húmeda sonrisa.

Los dedos de ambas manos se enlazaron, los suyos estaban tibios y arrugados por el agua, los de su padre helados y ásperos. Sus ojos se perdían en el pasillo, había ido en tantas ocasiones a la habitación de Ramsay y tal a las pasadas ocasiones no le apetecía hacerlo.

Una muchacha se enrollaba en una de las esquinas, estaba llorando y se cubría el rostro con los brazos, el largo cabello le caía por las piernas. «Jeyne.» Debía recordar ese nombre y lo que haría con ella. «Jeyne Poole.» Se colocó a un costado, Ramsay fue a ella. La puerta estaba abierta, podría haber corrido mas se mantuvo fiel observando.

Jeyne respiraba agitada, trataba de encogerse mucho más hasta el punto de querer desaparecer por la pared. Ramsay le agarró el tobillo y la derribó. Las uñas rasgaron el suelo, Ramsay se sentó y la levantó apoyándole la espalda en el pecho y los fuertes brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Bien, bien. Tranquila, silencio, debes cooperar. —Jeyne se calló al tener los huesos del cuello siendo presionados. —Tranquila. Eso es, buena niña.

Ramsay le separó los brazos, posicionándolos en el contorno del torso. Le corrió los cabellos que se le enredaban en el rostro y le acarició la piel del cuello descendiendo hasta los pechos. Las ropas fueron desgarradas descubriendo más proporción de la pálida piel. 

—Míralo. —Jeyne obedeció, Theon no tuvo el valor de levantar los ojos y corresponderle la asustada mirada. —Es su primera vez. Es algo tímido, si y quiero que seas buena con él, ¿lo entiendes?

Ramsay desenvainó el cuchillo y la respiración de Jeyne volvió a violentarse, las lágrimas amenazaban con mojarle el rostro. El cuchillo fue inclinado a la altura del cuello, ella se alejaba acoplándose aún más al pecho de Ramsay.

— ¿Ves esto? Si lo tratas mal usare esto en ti.

Ramsay la apartó, el cuerpo se desparramó por el suelo y allí se quedó inmóvil. Ramsay se relamió los dientes, Theon lograba percibir el calor de este al momento en que se encaminaba a él.

—No quiero que olvides lo que hablamos. —Le susurró. —Si tú no lo haces lo haré yo, y ya sabes cómo acabará eso. Mantén la cabeza erguida, Reek, como un león. —Su cuello se estiró, sus ojos se hincaron en los del otro. —Diviértete.

Ramsay le colocó el cuchillo en la mano. Ah, se sentía bien. Si actuaba rápido podría cortarle el cuello, sabría donde clavar para romper la arteria carótida, lo estudió con mucho entusiasmo. ¿Y qué haría después? Sí, con la fuerza necesaria y buenos reflejos lograría matarlo, pero entonces, ¿cómo saldría de esa casa? No tenía la llave y solo Ramsay conocía el escondite de ella, con o sin Ramsay terminaría pudriéndose en esas paredes carcomidas por la humedad. Al instante en que la palma contraria descansó en su hombro supo que no tenía sed de sangre, ni siquiera si era la de ese hombre.

La puerta se cerró, sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó el cuchillo y se acurrucó en el suelo. Muy bajo se oía el televisor, su padre esperaba cómodamente que actuara, era el reporte del clima, una noche soleada y calurosa.

—Soy Jeyne. Tengo dieciocho años.

—Lo sé. — «No deberías hablarme. No tendrías que hacerlo.»

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Vaciló, su padre lo llamaba con un nombre, no obstante, el conocía otro. —Reek.

— ¿Me lastimarás, Reek? —Ella preguntó, tenía la voz suave, dulce y aterrorizada.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero el sí. El espera que lo haga.

Jeyne empezó a moverse sigilosa, despacio un centímetro a otro. Theon retomó el cuchillo antes de que ella lo tuviera. Y era eso lo que ella quería, se paralizó al perder la oportunidad, aunque unos segundos después retomó el andar.

—Dime, Reek, tienes un cuchillo, ¿no podríamos escapar?

—No hay salida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Ocho años, tenía diez años cuando él me atrapó.

—Lo lamento, Reek. ¿Te hace daño verdad? —Ella le vio la mano, la expresión de horror se le impregnó al notar su dedo faltante.

Las palabras que salían de esa fina boca eran demasiado dulces para ser verdad, sabía que el primer momento en que se descuidará ella podría hacer algún movimiento y provocar su insolvencia que haría que Ramsay lo castigara.

—Sí, pero solo cuando le doy motivos.

Ella se acercaba, tan cerca. Theon deseaba con todas sus fuerzas huir de esa habitación, salir corriendo y escabullirse debajo de la mesa con sus libros o rompecabezas que lo alejaban de los gritos de las mujeres. Él no estaba hecho para eso, él no era un digno hijo de Ramsay.

—Si es que quiere sexo, lo haré contigo. —Jeyne deslizó la tela del chaleco, tenía el hombro flaco y huesudo. —Haré lo que sea que tú quieras.

—No, no quiero nada. Esto no es solo por eso.

— ¿Entonces porque me trajo aquí? —Jeyne preguntó casi en un desesperado grito.

—Él quiere que te asesine y te pruebe. Nunca lo he hecho.

Ella sonrió, tal vez una muestra de compasión para ambos o una expresión de lástima. Terminó de quitarse el chaleco y suprimió todo el espacio que los distanciaba. — ¿Nunca te acostaste con alguien? —No respondió, no supo qué respuesta seria correcta. —Puedes tocarme. Todo lo que quieras. Te diré como funciona mi cuerpo.

—Yo sé cómo funciona tu cuerpo. —Se puso en pie y le tendió su ilesa mano a Jeyne. —Levántate, déjame usar mis conocimientos en tu cuerpo. Él estará impaciente, él nunca tarda tanto.

Ella lo hizo, los brazos le rodearon la espalda, abrazándolo. Era tan cálida, sería una lástima tener que enfriarla. Ella le condujo las manos por el cuerpo, se le estancaron en la cintura. Era delgada, la carne bien proporcionada, los huesos de las costillas pequeños, adaptables a sus dedos. Sus manos se movían de un lado a otro, sin detenerse en ninguno en especial, quería recorrerla por completo. Y ella se lo permitía, Jeyne le acariciaba el rostro como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

— ¿Te hago daño?

Ella negó ladeando la cabeza, las lágrimas le arrasaban los ojos, le mintió. Ella le besó la mejilla, eran unos labios suaves con sabor a frutilla. Sus dedos se meneaban en círculos por la cintura, preparaba esa zona para que fuera fácil.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jeyne afirmó y cerró los ojos con el paso del cuchillo. Ella gimió, la estaba haciendo sufrir. La punta del cuchillo recreó las inclinaciones de sus dedos, era cuidadoso para no clavarlo antes de tiempo. Siseó unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarla y al preparar la energía en su mano le sostuvo los labios en los suyos. Si fuera otra situación se avergonzaría por su poca experiencia en los besos.

El sonido de la piel y la carne siendo atravesadas jamás fue tan hermoso. Un grito se ahogó en su boca y el próximo se esparció por el aire. La sangre estaba mojándole la mano, nunca imaginó que esa gratificante sensación la contendría. Las piernas de Jeyne se debilitaban, con delicadeza la acostó en el suelo.

—Jeyne, tranquila, yo sé lo que hago. Aguanta, por favor.

—Lo clavaste.

—Lo sé, lo siento, si no lo hacia él lo hubiera hecho. —Se quitó la camisa y  agrupándola oprimió el contorno de la herida, el cuchillo rígido se sacudía con las forzosas respiraciones. —Traté de evitar los órganos vitales, creo que lo logré.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? No quiero morir.

—No morirás. Te lo dije, te lo dije, se cómo funciona tu cuerpo. Lo he estudiado, estarás bien, vas a estar bien por unos días.

— ¿Unos días?

—Sí, te desangrarás. Pero no lo permitiré, te iras antes de aquí, te llevare a un hospital. Ellos cuidarán de ti. Por eso ayúdame, cállate y no te muevas, las muertas no se mueven ni hacen ruidos. Tengo que ocultarte, debo hacer que creas que estás muerta. Confía en mí, ¿confiarás en mí?

—Confió en ti, Reek.

—Theon… llámame Theon.

El único lugar que inundaba su mente era la bodega. La ocultaría junto a Kyra.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

## Capítulo Cinco

 

—He terminado, Padre. Me ha gustado y quiero cazar.

Estaba al lado del televisor, Ramsay descansaba y abrió los ojos al oírlo acercarse. Su cuerpo se cubría por sangre, tierra y excitación, no supo cómo esta última llegó a propagarse con tanta rapidez. Pensó que lo regañaría por haber tardado tanto, él nunca tardaba tanto, pero lo recibió con una larga sonrisa.

— ¡Diablos! Te has convertido en un hombre, Reek. En un verdadero y valiente león.

Theon sonrió también y tal a una bestia hambrienta corrió hacia Ramsay. Se colocó entre los muslos de este, sus brazos rodearon los omóplatos y su rostro se posicionó muy cerca del contrario. Sabía porque lo hacía y le gustaba hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo hacer esto, Papi?

—Eres mi hijo y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

Sus labios capturaron los del otro, eran gruesos y estaban húmedos. A pesar de que él fue quien comenzó Ramsay logró tomar el control rápidamente. Su labio inferior fue acorralado en los dientes ajenos, gimió, una abertura se creó en la piel y la sangre se expulsó leve. Luego la lengua acarreó las gotas de sangre dentro de su boca, pudo probarla con el contacto de ambas.

Las manos de Ramsay descendían por su espalda, lentas contorneando con las yemas de los dedos cada hueco de su columna y encastrándose en los pantalones vaqueros que cubrían su trasero. Los dedos se clavaban en la gruesa tela y le apretaban una parte de su carne. La rígida polla de Ramsay rozaba sus piernas.

Con las bocas apartadas, Theon se relamió los labios. — ¿Puedo probarte, Papi?

—Por supuesto, mi dulce Reek.

Theon se arrodilló, sus nueve dedos hábiles corrieron las ropas de Ramsay hasta las rodillas. La endurecida polla ya estaba demasiado mojada, sentirla en sus manos era casi tan estimulante como tener el filoso cuchillo entre ellas. Sus labios palparon la punta, continuaba con ese salado sabor que le causaba nauseas.

Su cabeza descendió y sus labios se soldaron a la piel, estirándola. Ramsay rugió, su lengua se extendía a medida que sus labios encarcelaban el tronco. Su cabeza subió, absorbió al regresar a la punta, su lengua la lamió antes de que los labios apretando con mayor fuerza bajaran. Para esto era bueno, él podía hacer sentir bien a Ramsay con esto, no era necesario que también las tocara a ellas. Sin embargo la sensación era mejor cuando las tocaba a ellas, muertas o vivas.

Ramsay posó las manos encima de su cabeza, sus cabellos se enredaban en los dedos cuales los jalaban. Sus movimientos fueron conducidos por el vigor que Ramsay utilizaba en manejar su cabeza. No le importaba la rudeza con la que sus cabellos eran tirados, en esos momentos el dolor era mínimo o creía que si no pensaba en él no podría sentirlo.

El líquido preseminal abordaba su paladar, un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca hasta la pelvis al tenerlo deslizándose por su garganta. Ramsay movía su cabeza cada vez más fuerte y él no tuvo que hacer más que apretujar la carne con sus labios. Fueron pocos minutos los que retrasó que la semilla de Ramsay se depositara en su lengua.

Theon tragó, sus dedos arrugaban la camisa de Ramsay al levantarla y no logró hacerlo, fue detenido desde sus muñecas. Elevó sus ojos a Ramsay, le brillaban, y comprendió que ese no era el modo, lo olvidó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Reek?

—Q-quiero verte, Papi. Quiero verte por completo.

— ¿Y esa es la forma de conseguirlo? ¿Esto es lo que te he enseñado?

—No, debo pedirlo correctamente. Por favor, Papi, déjame verte.

—Buen chico, puedes hacerlo.

Desnudó el torso con rapidez y sus manos lo tocaron. Los besos se recrearon en el pecho, sus labios tomaban las tetillas y las mojaban, se detenía con delicadeza en cada una de ellas, sus dientes aparecían por el final y con leves toques. Ramsay soltaba ligeros jadeos y le quitó el rostro del pecho con los dedos debajo de su mandíbula.

—No allí, Reek. Hay lugares mejores.

Sus labios se articularon al cuello, se separaban y al acoplarse usurpaban una porción de piel. Sorbía en ella, sus dientes dejaban una marca que la saliva iluminaba. Su cadera se meneó, sus piernas se distanciaban dándose un lugar en los muslos de Ramsay.

—Quiero que me folles, Papi. Por favor, hazlo. —Le susurró.

Ramsay le apretó las nalgas, la polla se le acomodaba entre sus muslos. Él mismo la hubiese introducido pero conocía los límites, solo debía ser paciente, aunque le costara y el calor de su cuerpo le quemara. Inconsciente su cadera se agitaba acoplándose a la polla, no debería hacerlo, seria castigado por no esperar.

—Por favor, Papi, fóllame ahora.

—Eres un niño muy impaciente.

Las manos de Ramsay traspasaron su pantalón, corriéndolo y liberando su piel. La polla golpeteó su trasero unas cuantas veces, Theon se retorcía entre los gruesos brazos de Ramsay. Jadeaba por la expectación y por los mínimos momentos en que la punta de la polla rozaba su entrada.

—Por favor, Papi, estoy suplicando, por favor. No podré esperar más, te necesito dentro de mí.

Ramsay le levantó el trasero y la punta de la polla se adhirió a su entrada. Inhaló con la misma profundidad con la cual la polla se introdujo. Theon gritó, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Ramsay y entretanto las manos de este presionaban su cadera tirándola hacia abajo. Los dedos de Ramsay se hundían en sus muslos, alzándolos y haciéndolos caer. Él también movía su pelvis, lento al principio y luego fue mucho más rápido.

—Quieto. —Ramsay dijo. —Te he dicho quieto.

Theon a regañadientes obedeció, aunque no mostró su rebeldía, la guardó en su mente. Ramsay le raspó la espalda al subir los dedos a su nuca y captarlos en sus cabellos, lo jaló para que chillara y se inmovilizara.

— ¿Debo enseñarte el significado de quieto?

—No, Papi. Yo sé lo que significa quieto, me quedare quieto, te lo prometo.

Las embestidas eran toscas, sus brazos fueron situados por detrás de su espalda cuando no pudo resistir la fuerza que se utilizaba en su interior y empezó a rasguñar. La saliva le mojaba las comisuras de la boca y los labios de Ramsay se la secaban. Un gemido propio se estancó en la boca de Ramsay al ser rellenado por la semilla del mismo. Theon suspiró y besó a su padre al levantar la cadera y vaciar su interior, húmedo y caliente. Las caras inferiores de sus muslos reposaron en los de Ramsay y su cabeza en el pecho de este, el sereno palpitar del corazón, a diferencia del suyo que era alborotado, inundaba su oído.

—Tengo un itinerario especial para esta noche, Reek. Bueno, parte de la noche porque cierto niño travieso lo ha interrumpido, ¿no es así? Esta noche no veremos el programa de cocina, yo quiero ver la grabación de tu primera vez.

— ¿Grabación? ¿N-nos grabaste a Jeyne y a mí, Padre?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no grabaría el gran momento de mi único hijo? Los buenos padres tienen los mejores recuerdos sobre su hijo. Estaba esperando a que estemos juntos para verla.

—P-pero es privado… no quiero que veas lo que hice. No la veas, no te gustará.

— ¿Por qué no? Me gusta todo lo que haces, Reek. Soy tu padre, me gusta todo sobre ti y es importante para mí verlo.

—Pero no soy como tú, Padre, no te gustará lo que veras… por favor.

Si Ramsay lo veía todo sería peor de lo que ya lo era, no solo le cortaría un dedo, no se detendría hasta quitarle un brazo entero. «Niño malo, tuviste que haberlo hecho. Has insultado su nombre. » ¿Por qué tuvo que mentirle? ¿Por qué no le gustaba matar mujeres? Si fuera como Ramsay nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—N-no lo hice, Padre, lo siento.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Reek? ¿Qué no has hecho?

—No lo hice, no la maté… por favor, perdóname, Padre.

Un rechinar de los dientes y se encontró en el suelo, Ramsay lo arrojó con brío lastimándole los huesos de las costillas. Incrustó las botas en el suelo poniéndose en pie, tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, y Theon miedo.

— ¿Qué, Reek? ¿No lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? ¡Confié en ti, Reek!

Ramsay se arrodilló encima suyo, las piernas encarcelaron su cuerpo y las manos su cuello. Alcanzó a tomar una larga inhalación antes de que los dedos le apretaran los huesos y no le permitieran respirar. Sus manos desesperadas se apoyaron en las de Ramsay, rasguñándolas levemente.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Reek? ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me decepcionaste! Solo tenías una tare, una simple tarea y ¿qué has hecho tú? Solo llorar como una mujer ¿cierto? ¡Mi hijo debe matar, no llorar! ¡Mi hijo no debe avergonzarme! ¡No permitiré que manches el nombre de nuestra familia! —La saliva le espumeaba y gruesas gotas se desplomaban en su rostro. —No tenías que mentirme, yo podría haberlo terminado por ti, pude haber hecho el resto. ¿Al menos la tomaste? Oh, claro que no, ¿eres un buen hombre, verdad? ¿Eso es lo que crees? No eres mejor que yo, Reek. Pudiste haberlo hecho, ella es una puta y no le hubiese importado que una polla más mojara su vagina.

Los dedos presionaban con tal energía que pensó que en cualquier momento le quebrarían los huesos y sus venas se reventarían, dándole finalmente la esperada muerte. —N-no lo hice… no lo hice porque no quiero ser como tú. —Dijo con sus últimos alientos.

No tuvo que suplicar para que Ramsay lo soltara, tal vez lo hizo porque se cansó de él y sus jadeos que deseaban aferrarlo unos segundos más a la vida. O era tal la vergüenza causada que siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara. Tosió varias veces para recuperar la respiración.

—Tendré que hacerlo yo, sigues siendo tan inútil como yo. ¿De qué te han servido esos libros? ¿De qué te sirvió mi amor y mis enseñanzas? Sigues siendo un estúpido y débil perro, Reek. —Ramsay escupió. —Quédate aquí y no intentes hacer nada, no ahora. Te desollare todo el cuerpo si haces algo.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas. —Se arrastró hasta su padre, sus manos se sujetaron de los tobillos de este. —Por favor, puedes ser mejor, no lo hagas.

Ramsay se deshizo de el con facilidad, los talones pisaron sus dedos y gritó doblándolos. —Recuerda que te has ganado esto, Reek. —Ramsay le dio un puñetazo que le quebró el labio y lo forzó a cerrar los ojos. Oyó el chirrido de las cadenas y el ruido de la unión de estas con su cuerpo. Y Ramsay comenzó a alejarse, no pudo detenerlo, no podía moverse por el dolor en su cuerpo y por las cadenas que lo tiraban abajo. Él no podría correr, él no podría ayudarla y se lo había prometido. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Oh Jeyne, la pobre Jeyne, ella no tenía la culpa por sus actos. Si tan solo hubiese usado el cuchillo como era debido, pudo haberlo usado… ahora mismo también podía usarlo.

Pudo haber dicho que extrañaba el tintinear de las cadenas al caminar y la opresión en su tobillo, pero eso no era cierto. Escuchó a Ramsay gritar el nombre de Jeyne y la bodega ser abierta. Un grito y se encontró golpeando la puerta con sus hombros y toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, tres golpes fueron los que tuvo que dar para que se desbloqueara. La tierra manchó sus pies, la oscuridad no le permitía percibir los cuerpos pero los ruidos sí. Unos pasos y por intuición se arrojó a Ramsay.

Ramsay colocó su espalda en la tierra antes de que pudiera respirar, la gruesa mano le tapó en entero cuello y la otra golpeó su mejilla, ladeándole la cabeza. Un cuchillo estaba próximo a su mano, el meneó de las piernas de Ramsay lo alejaban.

—Le diste el cuchillo, ese es un buen movimiento, Reek. —Ramsay sonrió y lo golpeó una vez más, más fuerte logrando que la sangre se escupiera por su boca. — ¿Qué se siente saber que ella tiene más bolas que tú? Ella al menos uso el cuchillo, pero no te preocupes, le devolveré cada uno de los cortes. Y tú lo verás.

Un golpe más y lo dejó sin energía para moverse. Por un momento su respiración se interrumpió y su garganta se secó tratando de conseguir algo de aire, la tierra llegaba a modo de cambio.

 —Mi hijo no te ha tomado, no podemos culparlo por ello, más bien es mi culpa por no haberle enseñado como se toma a una puta. Pero eso cambiará ahora. —Ramsay dirigió los ojos a Theon, estremeciéndolo. —Más te vale que observes con atención, Reek.

Ramsay se dirigió a Jeyne y la volteó, le depositó la cabeza y el pecho en el suelo. Las manos de ella se extendieron tratando de alcanzar las suyas, el las escondió. El cuchillo danzó en el aire al mismo tiempo en que un chillante grito se expulsó. El acero atravesó la mano izquierda y la inmovilizó uniéndola con la tierra. Solo así Jeyne dejó de sacudirse.

Ramsay rebuscó en la tierra el otro cuchillo, sabía que no encontraría nada ya que el cuchillo estaba en sus manos. La bravura que lo abrumó fue una sorpresa para él, no podría saber cómo llegó. Su torso se fijó a la espalda de Ramsay, su brazo le rodeó el cuello y su muñeca se inclinó subiendo el cuchillo y picando con la punta la barbilla.

— ¿Qué se supone que harás con ese cuchillo, Reek? Suéltalo antes de que te lastimes, niño estúpido.

—Cierra la boca.

Su palma se pegó a la frente, jalando la cabeza hacia arriba y así clavó el cuchillo. El ángulo perfecto, era para eso que había estudiado tan arduamente. Los labios de Ramsay se tiñeron de rojo, el color que a él le gustaba. Acarició el largo, seco y oscuro cabello, su mejilla se apoyó en él. Estaba llorando y sonriendo a la vez, y lo hacía por Ramsay, por primera vez lo había hecho feliz.

Atravesarle la mandíbula con el cuchillo y causarle la muerte fue el mejor sentimiento que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Matar sabía bien, era un gusto exquisito e inigualable. Por fin podía entender a su padre, era una lástima que no pudiera decírselo.


End file.
